Cocoa
by ThirteenthNight
Summary: It's cold. And Fai want's some cocoa, but when Kurogane doesn't want to drink any with him he uses an... "alternative method" to get him to drink some.  First Fanfic Evar. KuroFai Fluff. Please Review!


Hi~! So, This is my first fanfiction EVER! Yaaay! So, Review please, lemme know if you like it. And I'd really appreciate it if you would tell me what I should do to improve for my next stories. Thanks~! Oh! And FYI... I suck at ending stories... I never really know how to do it so it looks nice.

Disclaimer: I don't own Tsubasa. :(

* * *

Snow drifted lightly on the urban rooftops of Caapar, it was a cold evening that people were spending inside their homes in front of their fireplaces, trying to keep themselves warm. Well, most people that is… "God dammit mage! I'm freezing my ass off out here!" A certain dark haired man growled.

"Now now Kuro-frosty, it's not so bad! And we need to go buy groceries before the store closes!" His blond companion replied cheerfully with a teasing laugh.

"What are we even getting, we've got enough food to last us months!" Kurogane questioned under his breath, rubbing his hands together. He hadn't been happy about the mage dragging him out to brave to weather just to pick up a few groceries.

"Well, if you really want to know…" Fai trailed off, looking to Kurogane.

"Would I have asked if I didn't?" He snarled in reply, both the wizard's bothersome teasing and the freezing temperatures were quickly getting on his nerves.

"We're getting Cocoa!" Fai chirped

"Cocoa?"

"Hot cocoa is a necessity on a cold day Kuro-Woof, you should know that!" Fai went on excitedly, his eyes sparkling like a child's on Christmas morning. "Does Kuro-Chilly like cocoa?"

"No." It was quick and to the point, or so Kurogane thought, apparently Fai interpreted it differently.

Ehhhhh! The big puppy's never had cocoa? We're definitely going to have to do something about that!" The blond cried. And with that said he grabbed the larger man's hand and dashed towards the marketplace.

* * *

"Syaoran-kun! Sakura-chan! Moko-chan! We're home!" Fai called from the entryway of their rental home, he slid off his boots and coat and wandered into the kitchen, He heard Kurogane's heavy footsteps go in another direction, probably to the washroom. Fai skipped over to the counter and set his groceries down before grabbing the kettle off of the stove and filling it up in the sink he put it back in its place and turned on the burner to medium.

"Fay-san! Welcome back! How was your shopping?" Sakura asked as she poked her head out of the living-room doorway.

"Great! I got us all a treat! Where's Syaoran-kun?" Fai questioned, it was rare to see the princess without seeing Syaoran somewhere nearby.

"He said he wasn't feeling well and went to lay down, Moko-chan is with him. They fell asleep a while ago." She smiled at Fai as she spoke, " I'm a little tired as well, I just wanted to welcome you home"

"Oh, okay. Goodnight Sakura-chan. See you in the morning!" Fai grinned at her and waved her off.

After Sakura had gone to bed Fai sat down on a stool with a sigh. He had wanted to have cocoa with everyone. Oh well, there was always tomorrow, maybe he could get Kuro-wanwan to drink a mug too…

"The kettle's boiling over" Fai was startled out of his thoughts by a deep voice from behind him. He looked over to the kettle and surely enough there was steam and water shooting out of the spout.

"Waaaah!" the blond let out a noise of distress as he scrambled to remove the kettle from the heat. "Hyuu… Saved." Fai sighed. " Want some cocoa Kuro-kettle?" He asked the larger man as he waved the kettle around.

Instead of answering Fai immediately instead he asked " Where're the kids?"

"Sakura-chan said that Syaoran-kun wasn't feeling well, everyone went to bed early." Fai said as he filled two mugs with cocoa powder and a small amount of milk, before adding the hot water. He handed one of the mugs to Kurogane, who looked it over suspiciously. "It's not going to bite you" he teased the raven.

"I don't like sweets." was Kurogane's reply.

"Hmm, that's too bad, guess I'll have to drink it all by myself then." He sighed dramatically. Kurogane stared at him distrustfully, the mage was up to something, but he couldn't tell just what that something was. He blinked, 'must have spaced out' he thought to himself.

"What do you want?" the tanned man questioned the mage, who had gotten up in his face. Fai just smiled and leaned forward, getting a little closer than what Kurogane was comfortable with. "H-Hey! What're you doing?" Fai kept moving until their lips met. Kurogane's eyes widened and a sweet tasting liquid filled his mouth, he subconsciously swallowed it. Fai pulled back with a huge grin on his face. "W-what the hell was that, idiot mage!"

"Cocoa is no fun to drink alone Kuro-kisses." Fai chirped.

"So you went and pulled a stunt like that?" Kurogane raged at him. Fai just giggled and skipped off to his room to retire for the night. Kurogane let out a frustrated sigh, and looked at his unfinished mug of cocoa. If one thing came from the night, it was Kurogane's newfound love of cocoa.


End file.
